A control unit that controls driving of a motor includes a plurality of connectors provided in accordance with a large number of sensors and a power supply system. Further, in a control unit that is integrated with a motor so as to be coaxial with a motor output shaft, specifications of the connectors, such as the orientation, type, and shape thereof, must be modified in accordance with the object to which the control unit is to be attached.
Hence, a method of configuring a control unit (a control device) by providing a connector as an individual constituent component and attaching the connector to a housing of the control unit has been proposed (see PTL 1, for example).
More specifically, the control unit described in PTL 1 includes a closed end cylinder-shaped housing having a housing projecting portion that projects in a radial direction and includes a housing hole portion, a control portion that is housed in the housing and includes a control portion connection terminal into which an external signal is input from the exterior of the housing and an electronic component that performs calculation processing on the external signal, a heat sink that closes an opening portion of the housing and includes a heat sink hole portion formed in a heat sink projecting portion that projects in the radial direction, an external connection connector that is fixed to one of the housing projecting portion and the heat sink projecting portion and includes a connector connection terminal that is electrically connected to the control portion connection terminal, and a cover that is fixed to the other of the housing projecting portion and the heat sink projecting portion, wherein the connector connection terminal and the control portion connection terminal are passed through the portion, among the housing hole portion or the heat sink hole portion, that is covered by the cover and electrically connected to each other by respective tip end portions thereof.
With the control unit described in PTL 1, having the configuration described above, modifications to the specifications of the connector can be dealt with simply by modifying the design of the external connection connector, and therefore the housing and other members are not affected thereby.